


A Suitable Confession

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Nohrian Easter, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, because of niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Leo has to wear a special outfit for Nohr’s Easter celebration. Niles has to help him into it. In the process, they come to an agreement about something else entirely.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Suitable Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SensitiveCephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveCephalopod/gifts).



As a prince of Nohr, Leo knew it was his duty to honor and facilitate his country’s traditions. The bright garments before him, with their frills and buttons and pastel colors, were perfectly tailored to fit the holiday. His dear older sister had been heavily involved in the design process for both his and Niles’ Easter suits, which she had been all-too-happy to inform them of earlier that day. Yet Leo stared at the outfits laid out neatly upon his bed with dismay.

Despite knowing that his retainer was also expected to dress up, Leo was not enthused. He was bound by royal duty, and yet he couldn’t make himself reach out toward his Easter suit. It didn’t help his mood to have Niles smirking next to him. Leo’s thoughts strayed to how Niles would look in the blue, skimpier version of the suit, and the thought made him blush.

“Milord, you look positively feverish,” Niles purred at Leo’s reddened face. Then he dared to suggest, “Perhaps you’re too sick to attend the festival?” His single blue eye fixed upon Leo, his tone subtly hinting that his lord could feign illness to escape.

Leo firmly shook his head and, with a croak in his voice, said, “Nonsense.” He cleared his throat and managed to make his tone steadier, if not more confident. “I will make an appearance as required, I was just… contemplating the… costume.”

Niles hummed briefly to convey his skepticism. “I see. Forgive me, milord,” he smirked, “but I thought you were enjoying the thought of wearing these wonderful costumes that Lady Camilla picked out, just for us. I know I would enjoy seeing how you look in yours.”

“Y-you need to focus, Niles,” Leo stuttered, stubbornly refusing to look at Niles’ cat-like smile. But he couldn’t deny that some part of him would enjoy seeing Niles in the Easter-themed outfit before him. The tight blue v-neck chest, the thin, see-through leggings… Leo shook his head to clear it of the image and spoke quickly before such thoughts could return, “It has been some time since I’ve been expected to wear such a revealing outfit. That is all.” Leo had long ago convinced himself that he would not miss his dark mage days.

“As you say, milord,” Niles agreed with too much ease. He looked over Leo’s purple outfit, which was both more covering and fancier. “But it seems to me that your suit is more forgiving than mine. I do hope milord won’t be too distracted to have me in that outfit. By your side. All evening.”

The image re-entered Leo’s brain and halted his tongue before he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. “Of… course not. Don’t be silly, Niles. I don’t care what you’re wearing.”

“No? Milord, are you saying that you like me no matter how I’m dressed?”

“N-- yes. No.” Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just mean that I value you for your competence. Your skill and loyalty matter more to me then your clothes.”

Niles nodded slowly. Leo thought that he took the sentiment seriously, but he wasn’t surprised when Niles threw in a suggestive remark. “I understand, milord. You would keep me around even if I had no clothes to cover myself with. I’m deeply touched.”

Leo’s face scrunched up reflexively. He was used to Niles’ antics, but to be teased while his thoughts were already lewd just made everything worse. “Niles, please. Let us get dressed and get this over with.”

“Of course. Then after the party, we will hide in the library, where nobody will get to enjoy your special appearance,” Niles guessed. At Leo’s pained sigh, he took pity and added, “Your part is minor, milord. I’m sure we won’t be there for long.”

“You are likely right,” Leo conceded as he lifted the Easter-themed outfit. It crossed Leo’s mind that Xander would have to attend the festivities all day, in whatever suit he was stuck in; Leo almost pitied his elder brother. Almost.

Niles scooted behind Leo’s privacy partition, much to Leo’s relief. He was soon distracted by his own purple suit, though he waited for Niles to finish dressing first. Looking over the buttons, both hidden and visible, Leo knew he would struggle to get dressed in a timely fashion.

It was sooner than Leo expected when Niles stepped out from the divider. Leo turned to Niles to ask for help, but the words died in his throat.

The tight blue v-neck sparkled faintly with every movement Niles made. The thin leggings showed off more thigh than Leo expected. The silvery shoulder frills, gloves, and boots matched Niles’ silvery hair. Leo was transfixed.

“Milord, are you sure you are well?” Niles asked knowingly.

Leo mentally cursed his cheeky retainer. “I-I’m fine. Are you able to assist me?”

In response, Niles stepped forward and picked up Leo’s dreaded suit. “Always, milord.”

Leo braced himself for saucy commentary. He didn’t fear Niles’ tongue while he disrobed, for Niles usually helped him dress. But he did worry that Niles would say something dirty while helping him into the dreaded suit. However, Niles was as focused on his lord as ever, and Leo was mentally thankful that his retainer chose not to tease him while helping him dress. Then Niles stepped back and appraised Leo, his expression unusually serious and intent.

Right before Leo decided to say something, Niles spoke softly, “You look as befits a prince, milord. Albeit a very holiday-themed prince.” Even his little tease at the end didn’t entirely dispel the suddenly awkward atmosphere.

“Niles,” Leo started, swallowed, then looked back to his retainer. That sole blue eye, as clear and beautiful as any star, met his gaze and waited. It occurred to Leo that he could say it, could share his feelings while it was just the two of them. They had some time, and he knew that Niles’ earlier remarks had paved the way. If he were willing to say aloud the feelings they’d mutually harbored for years, and never acted upon. If, if, if, and in the resumed silence his mind whirled amidst it all.

Niles’ expression was torn for the blink of an eye; then he looked away. “Milord, perhaps we should go,” he suggested as if taking pity on Leo’s indecision. As if even Niles could be nervous about opening his heart.

“No. Not yet, Niles.” Leo stepped up to his retainer and managed not to focus on that showy blue outfit. Yet, as their eyes met, Leo knew that to confess would change things between them. In public, all would be the same. But, in private…

“Are you sure?” Niles asked softly. His hand lifted as if to caress, but before it could drop, Leo gently grasped it.

“Yes. Niles, I… I care for you. A great deal.” Leo looked down at Niles’ calloused hand. Then his gaze strayed to that cursedly revealing outfit and he quickly amended, “Regardless of what you wear, I’ve come to care for you more than I can ever know. If you would be amenable to it, we could… that is, would--”

Leo’s eyes widened as Niles pulled him into an embrace, but he went into it willingly. This close together, Leo could feel the rich fabric of Niles’ blue suit against his chin, the warmth of Niles against him, and the way Niles’ arms held him with such care. It was as if Niles had waited for a long time to hold Leo this way. Niles’ voice was subtly strained as he whispered by Leo’s ear, “If you would have me, then I would like nothing better.”

“I would,” Leo confirmed quietly. He wondered if it were cowardly of him to avoid those three special words. Then he pushed the worry aside, knowing that those words would come to him when they were ready.

“Milord… would you have me in other ways, right before your big speech later?” Niles teased. Leo knew it was familiar ground for his retainer, a way to relax again. But Leo still sighed at the question.

“Niles… save it for later.”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the support Cephy! Please enjoy~
> 
> Thank y’all for reading! If you like my work, then please check out my personal/writing https://twitter.com/Squishy_Jerry !


End file.
